In a traditional radio communication system, each user equipment (UE) generally communicates with a node equipped with a transceiver apparatus.
In the prior art, after a node initially sends a modulated packet to the UE, the UE decodes the received packet. If the packet is decoded successfully, the UE returns an acknowledgement (ACK) to the node, and the node does not need to send the packet to the UE again; if the UE fails to decode the packet, the UE returns a negative acknowledgement (NAK) to the node, and the node sends the packet to the UE again after receiving the NAK. Such a process goes on until the UE receives the packet and returns an ACK to the node or retransmission times reach a maximum retransmission threshold.
However, if a downlink channel between the node and the UE changes sharply or downlink transmission from the node to the UE suffers severe interference, the retransmission success rate will be low, and system stability is affected.